


oops.

by marksjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based off of oomf’s cc i cant-, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Nothing explicit really..., Rated T for language, Sorry Not Sorry, lapslock, no fucking of dads happened, this is so bad, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksjeno/pseuds/marksjeno
Summary: “so basically... you fucked your dad?”—Where Mark uses his mom’s dildo and realizes something a little too late.





	oops.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry.
> 
> If you’re uncomfortable with reading this I UNDERSTAND
> 
> This fic is NOT explicit at all, it’s supposed to be funny.
> 
> Based of this, sorry oomf... https://twitter.com/hyuckologist/status/968573108176195584?s=21

after a long day of school, yukhei likes to throw his backpack full of unfinished homework, study guides and projects in an isolated corner of his room and  _sleep_ , just take the fattest fucking nap known to man.

and after his very  __ ~~~~long, refreshing, 4-5 hour long nap. he likes to play fortnite or if his xbox is acting like a little bitch he’ll text  or skype his boyfriend, mark.

tonight his xbox was acting like a little bitch.

opening up his laptop and logging into skype, he silently cheered when he found out that mark was online and eagerly clicked the call button. he didn’t wait long until mark accepted the call and greeting him with a red face and disheveled apperance.

”what the fuck happened to you?” he asked after a few seconds of silence.

”it’s a long story.” mark replied 

“i got time.” yukhei quipped back.

mark sighed loudly and slammed his face on his keyboard and then lifted his head up, “ok so, i got home right?” he began, eyes not meeting the computer screen.

yukhei nodded.

”and neither of my parents were home and i was bored so i decided to watch porn.” mark said nonchalantly, still not looking at the screen and playing with his figers.

yukhei’s breath hitched but mark continued on.

”so like,” mark began, getting out of his chair and pacing around his room, “i got... frisky and went into my mom’s room to find something... to help the frisk.”

yukhei nodded slowly.

”... to make a long story short the object i used to uhm- help the frisk- turned out to be a dildo modeled by my father’s dick and i don’t know what to do.” mark blurted out quickly, stopping in the middle of his bedroom to look at his computer screen to check on yukhei’s facial expression.

the couple just stared at each other through their laptop screens before yukhei let out the loudest and ugliest laugh.

” _yukhei, what the fuck_!” mark screamed while yukhei was laughing himself into a seizure in front of him.

it took yukhei a while to calm down since mark’s cussing him out and use of colorful insults caused his laughter to intensify. but when he did, he let out a long exhale before silence greeted the two again.

”so basically... you fucked your dad.” yukhei said thoughtfully.

mark threw his computer at the wall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible. crossed multiple lines but im not sorry


End file.
